A Curse Lifted By A Demon Host
by beautifulbutterfly1
Summary: sequal to a new jewel posted as a FB Ouran high crossover because it mainly is obviously some inuyasha. Saorie has to break a curse go back to high school and stay away from her home for a year, all while trying to sesshomaru's reincarnation. this year was going to be hell seeing how Nigini makes a apperence and then there is akito, peacful years are for non-demons.m for stuffs
1. Chapter 1

**_hello and welcome to the sequal of a New Jewel now if you want to read this i would recomend you read the first one because i know you wont understand what the hell is going on in some parts plus its the first fan fic i completed and it makes me smile to know people read it :D but if not thats cool to you can piece it together as you go along._**

* * *

******_All the while thinking that I had made a new friend and new adventure was just around the corner I just didn't know how right I was._**

It had been a month since I met tohru and Kyoko they came over preatty often Kyoko loved Hana and Kotoko and Rin they basically called Nana. I was in the kitchen making cookies with the help of all the little children.

When the phone rang I turned my back and picked it up "Higarashi shrine Saorie speaking how may I assist you" we had to all say that the house number was used for the shrine and the house. "oh hey tohru" _"hey Saorie I tried your cellphone but you didn't answer"_ "oh its in my room im making cookies with the kids"_ "ok well iwas calling to see how you where doing smiling right"_.

I smiled at the phone Tohru and Kyokohad found out about what I was and where myself and my children where born. They didn't mind they where also helpping me out of the deppresion I seemed to have sunken into after fluffy. "yes smiling thank you tohru" she told me she had to go so we said bye and I hung the phone up and turned around.

Litrally my phone call wasn't even a few minutes long and cookie dough was every where. I sighed "well go get changed" they ran out of the kitchen and I finished the cookie dough and made sure to clean u. "kids they just like to make a mess" I grumbeled out and I scrubbed cookie dough from places I didn't think kids could get cookie dough.

"saorie where back" I heard my aunt and Kagome and souta yell out. "Im in the kitchen" I yelled back my aunt came in and gasped. "oh wow the kitchen looks so clean thank you saorie" I chuckled not like I really had a choice. "oh a letter came for you" I scrunched my nose no one knew I was here that would send me anything.

I took it from my aunt all it had on there was my name and the adress I frowned and opened it. I pulled the rice paper out of the small envelope as I started reading I smiled "its from Nano they need us to go to the western palace they have decided what I need to do to get my title back".

My aunt smiled and clapped her hands together "oh that's wonderful dear how are you getting there" I shrugged. "well I could just magic orb us there would be faster and they said they want us there asap" she nodded and I smiled widley I was going home.

"thank you aunty for letting us stay here" she smiled and wrapped me in a hug. "of course dear your family and I love having all my grand children here" I smiled my aunt decided my kids where her grandkids to.

"I better go get the little ones ready" she nodded and I went up to the kids room rin was helpping them get changed. Kotoko was in a little power ranger shirt and khaki shortsand thomas the choo choo train shoes.

Hana had a disney princess shirt on as well as little jeans and barbie shoes. Rin had actually taken for more my style with skinny jeans pokemon shirt and black converse I smiled she had adapted fairly well to the modern world. "hey guys guess what" they all looked at me in anticipation I bet they thought they where getting ice cream well at least the twins.

"I got a letter from aunty Nano we get to go home now" the smiles on there faces couldn't get any bigger and they tore around the room getting there favorite things and putting it int the bag we had come threw the well with. I smiled as they finished they packed light only wanting there toys which actually filled that bag yup that was light packing.

I chuckled and went to my room I pulled out a back pack that was blue much like Kags big yellow one. I filled it with my kimonos I brought back some of my modern clothes the picture albums I had made and some makeup.

I grabbed my cell and its charger and shoved thouse in there as well I swung the giant back pack over my shoulder and walked to the living room. The kids where hugging everyone and saying there good byes.

i hugged Kagome souta and my aunt "don't forget to come visit dear we are always your family". I smiled "I wont ill have my cell phone if you need to get a hold of me" they nodded and I corraled my three outside. Rin Picked Hana up and I got Kotoko I held her hand and in a flash we where standing infront of the western palace.

I smiled warmly it looked the same nothing changedwell I mean except for the cars outside and the guards hoding guns instead of swords. We walked to the main gate only to be stopped by human guards they would have no idea who we where.

"Halt do you have business here" I turned to look at him my eye narrowing in a glare. "yes my name is Saorie Taishou I have receved word from Nano so let me in" the man blinked I don't think Nano really send out many letters or has people use her name directly.

He turned and made a phone call then buzzed us in. I smirked and walked in the gates all the people standing around looked over at us though they where just gardners and stuff I don't think many vistors came to the estate.

"Saorie" I looked at the door being thrown open by Nanos son who mind you has grown. "oh Toko you grew up look at you sport" he looked as old as I did if not a year or so older. The twins ran up to him I laughed it was hard to believe the twins where actually older then the demon infront of me.

"come mama and papa are waiting for you" I nodded and we all fallowed behind him. We walked thre the familer halls nothing was different the paintings where up the tapastries I wouldn't be shocked if mine and sesshomarus room looked the same as well.

"you need to change into something fitting your station a lot of your old Kimonos are hanging up still the council wants to see you your penance is planned" I nodded and stopped in front of the doors that lead into mine and my mates old room.

I touched the handle softly the last time I was in here was almost 500 years ago and I was leaving. "ill take care of the kids take your time there a bunch of grumpy men but they will wait for you" I nodded and went in the room. It still smelled of Jasmine I felt tears trickle down my face the memorie of when my mate passed still fresh in my mind.

I shook my head and wipped the blood and tears from my face I pulled out the kimono I wore when I had relased the north. I sighed as I finished tieng the obi my self I moved to the vanity table and dug threw my jewelry box and pulled out the saphire and pearl necklace that rested at the bottum. I put it on and smiled running my fingers over it it was a gift from sesshy when the twins where born.

I looked at myself deciding I was just waisting time at this point I stood up. No ne had to show me where to go I knew the council convined in the dining room so that's where i went. I opened the doors and all conversation stopped and 6 men and wemon looked at me.

Koga and my uncle where the only ones I recognized "sorry if im late I had to make sure my children where ok before I came" I lied. "its allright My Lady please have a seat and we shall tell you what you must do" I nodded and sat next to koga the other four where staring at my scar in disbelif.

"may I ask why you are staring I know I have not stepped foot in council in almost 500 years but I do know my portrait is still hanging up" the 2 men and 1 of the women bowed there head. "we where wondering where you got that hideos scar and why you have decided to keep it" I glared I knew that voice. Yup it was the panther demon from the ball when I was announced you know the one I bitch slapped with my power.

"oh this lovely thing I got it when I was fighting Nigini just after he gave the poisen to my mate that ultamtly killed him" I snapped out at her she flinched. Apperntly she remembered that night. "well now that you are here we shall begin" a very grumpy looking boar demon stated.

I nodded and sat back reclining in the chair they where still discussing some sort of political thing that was no intrest to me. Finally 20 minutes later they turned back to me "we know you will want your titles back and you are welcome to them after you finish the penece that you have willingly agreed to". I nodded and sat straight up the female dragon demon gave me a small smile which I returned. It seemed the newer members of the council where not hard asses like the last lot.

"you shall have to live 1 year with out the help of your lands money as well as try to remove the family curse of a human family they are to close to demons and the head Akito is trying to bully his way into our council" I pursed my lips.

"what is wrong with humans joining the council it is a new era I think that demons hiding is rediculous we should openly come out again" there where murmurs and the moth man stood up. "Humans tried to wipe us all out while you where in hiding they will try to do the same to us now no matter what ear they are afraid of us" he shot out angerly. I glared at him with my good eye and pointed to the half demon who was sitting across from me.

"as I remember the last time I came to this council with your sires and mothers in the seats you are in now half demons where not allowed in here eather no affence against you dear I am making a point" the shy woman who I was guessing was half fox bowed her head to me.

"Half Demons showed incredible strength and over came there ridicule when they helped us in the great human demon war" I nodded and interlaced my fingers. "yes that is wonderful news especially since the late lord of these lands own half brother is in fact half demon but you forget there have always been humans who have willingly helpped us and accepted us how do you think half demons came in to existance" this shut the moth man up.

He sat back down with a huff "that is something my dear niece you may bring up when you are in this chair and not I". I smiled to my uncle who smiled back "well if that is all I shall go make the preperations for leaving". "actually that is not all we think it would be best that you are not allowed on the estate grounds until you have finished at least a year at ouran acadmy" I growled at the panther demon.

"if that is what I have to do then I shall but I want to make a condition of that" they nodded and listened. "when I go you must pay for that and any other person I need to get in that is all you have to pay is tuition the rest I will handle and how and when I get in is my own choice" there was silence for a moment.

"thouse are acceptible tearms seeing how the money is actually your own" every one but the panther demon agreed. "like I care how you do it just remember if you step on the grounds before this time next year you forfiet your titles" I nodded smiling sweetly to the demon who hated my guts. "yes but one more thing and this is for my uncle only" I turned and looked at my uncle.

"the children can stay here and visit when ever they feel like it the house of sohma you will be staying at is expecting you tonight a car will take you there good luck Saorie" I smiled he knew exactly what I was going to ask. I nodded stood and bowed leaving the room as soon as the doors closed I clutched my chest.

It broke my heart to leave my children but I knew I could not take them with me they where finally able to get home I could not take that from them. I made my way to my room and made sure I had plenty of the gems I knew I would get good money for.

I changed into black skinny jeans and a red tanktop I put on blue converse and hid my demon features. When I looked at my self in the mirror I looked human exept I kept my hair the same color. My ears where rounded my marks where hidden.

My scar though still stood out it looked the same jagged and ugly but I actully didn't mind it as much as I had at first. I sighed and moved to the room where the kids where playing. I watched them for a moment until a maid came up and whispered that the car was ready I nodded.

"kids come here a moment" they dropped what they where doing and ran up to me. "what is it mommy" I smiled and kneeled down and looked them all in the eyes. "you rememeber how mommy said once we got home I would have to do something so we could live here foreeve again" they all three nodded.

"well mommy has to live somewhere else for a year but don't worry you get to come see me any time you want and Aunty and uncle will be here plus all your cousins so you wont be alone" all three looked like they where about to cry.

"he now you need to be big kids k and while im gone you all can sleep and mommies room remember you did that when I had to go to other peoples home before" they nodded and the twins hugged me. I smiled and pulled rin in for a hug to.

"don't worry a year isnt long I will be back plus you get to visit all the time k mommy has to go now so be good and have fun allright" I pulled away whitch just ripped my heart out of my chest more. I quickly ran to the car so I didn't try to stay longer I would have just forfeted my role as Lady but sesshomaru made me promise that when I came back I would take my postion again.

I slid in the passanger seat of the Camey and watched as all three of my kids waved at me from there window I waved back trying not to cry.

Would be hard to explain to the human driver why blood was coming out of my eye as we speed along I sighed watching the trees roll by in a blur. Today sucked and I had a feeling it would only get worse.

* * *

**_this one and maybe one other chapter is going to be focusing on fruits basket but after that the FB gang will be going to ouran and the host club will appear. :D enjoy leave a review and ill give you cookies_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_hello world muahahhahah ok so this one was later then what i wanted to put my laptop wouldnt turn on for a few days and when it did i lost what i had been working on so i had to remake it_**

* * *

**_Would be hard to explain to the human driver why blood was coming out of my eye as we speed along I sighed watching the trees roll by in a blur. Today sucked and I had a feeling it would only get worse._**

When I actually got the house I sighed it was a large 2 story maybe 3 or 4 bedrooms it was surrounded by woods. Felt slightly comforting since the feudal era had always had trees around "would you like me to help you in miss".

I looked at the driver and shook my head "nah I got it thanks though" I picked up my bag and slid out. I waved to him as he left me to my home for the next freaking year. I tossed my bag over my shoulder and walked to the door I went to knock on the door.

Just as my fist came down some guy with black hair and equally dark eyes with a way to happy look on his face shot the door open. My closed fist instantly hitting him square in the forehead I blinked and stared at him tilting my head. I felt my bangs covering my right eye which for now I was going to just go along with it they didn't need to see that yet.

"Oh uh hey I'm Saorie" they man nodded very animated like. "Oh yes of course please come in we have a room set up for you" I nodded and fallowed the man up the stairs. So I was off this place had five bedrooms impressive though from what I have heard the soma's where actually pretty well of so not surprising.

"This will be your room I hope it suits you" I walked in and stopped. The room was red and white with splashes of yellow Nano must have told him to put the room this way. "Who told you to do this" I asked my knuckled turning white from clenching my fist.

"Oh that lovely woman Kagome I think her name was she said that those colors would make you feel at home" I smiled lowering my head so my face was blocked from view along with my tears. My cousin would ask him to put it in the colors of my late mate "well I'll let you settle in yuki should be home from school soon".

I nodded and dropped my bag on the floor I sniffled a minute but a familiar scent caused me to stop jasmine. The room had a faint smell of jasmine no doubt Kags told him about that to. I shook my head and picked up a towel wiping away the blood tears and the regular ones.

I looked in the full size mirror and put my hair up in a pony tail making sure to leave out enough to hide my scar. I heard the door down stairs open and someone talking I set my bag down and made my way down stairs.

I caught a flash of silver and I had to look again there was a boy dark silver hair and purple colored eyes he looked about the age of tohru and I smiled when I realized this must be that prince she talks about. "Oh hello Miss Tishou I'm yuki soma it's nice to meet you I smiled softly.

"Its nice to meet you as well call me Saorie" he nodded and hit shigure who was singing about cute high school girls. I was about to say something but I felt my phone vibrate I pulled it out and hit the talk button.

"Tohru what's up" I said happily I was about to call her though my smile faded when I heard her crying. I could feel my eyes start to bleed blue I was protective it was my nature and I didn't care that my eye was turning pure blue in front of strangers.

"Saorie….mom she was in a car wreck she is at the Tokyo memorial hospital can you come hana and uo are here to" I calmed down no one had hurt her but her mother was in danger she needed her friends.

"yes I'll be right there do you want me to get Kotoko and Nana and rin" I heard more sniffing as I moved to get my shoes on I sat on the floor tying them on feeling the boys presence behind me. "Yes if you don't mind I think they will help her get better" I nodded but realized she couldn't see me.

"All right be there in 20 minutes" there was a click I knew she hung up. I stood up and turned around "I have to go a family friend is in the hospital thank you for letting me stay here ill call when I get the chance and let you know when I'll be home sorry about this".

Shigure waved his hand and sent me on my way I jogged down the road until I got to the street then pulled my cell out calling Kags I asked her to pick the kids up since I wasn't allowed on the property. After explaining what happened she agreed and I started running to the hospital using some of the demon speed to just give me a little boost.

As I made it to the door Inuyasha was there with my kids "thanks dude". He nodded and ushered the kids to me "that's a hell of a way to get your titles back why don't you just give the titles up you where never one for that kind of stuff" I smiled.

"I promised your brother...oh and don't worry about taking them back ill call someone" he nodded and walked away. I sighed and made my way in the emergency room Rin was carrying Nana and I had Kotoko.

"We are here to see Honda, Kyoko" the receptionist had me sign in and get a pass for all four of us. I was lead to the waiting room on the third floor where Tohru was there with Uo and Hana along with her grandfather who I had met a few times.

"Aunty Tohru" Kotoko wiggled out of my arms and ran to tohru he wrapped his arms around her legs. "Oh Saorie you're here that's great mom will be so happy" I walked to her and pulled her in a hug. The kids not really knowing what's going on decided they wanted a hug to and joined in Uo and Hana along with Tohru's grandfather joined in as well. When the hug finally stopped she had tears in her eyes and I wiped them away with my thumb and smiled softly.

"Don't cry you will make me cry and we all know that will be bad in this place" she nodded and put on a brave face. Kyoko Tohru Hana and Uo where the only ones I have told about who I really am only because I knew they would accept it. I heard everyone's stomach growling and laughed. "How about I find out what place is good to eat and go get us some" tohru shook her head.

"I can't let you pay for it all" I gave her a just accept it look. "To bad" I said in a sing song way as I walked right out of the room and pulled my phone out. I called shigure's house and was slightly surprised when yuki answered. "Oh hey I was wondering if you guys know any good take out places around Tokyo memorial" there was a moment of silence.

"Oh of course I can pick some up and bring it to you" I smiled you know for having some curse yuki was pretty nice. "That would be wonderfully helpful ill wait in the lobby for you" we decided in a half hour so I hung up and went back in.

"Hey food is coming in a half hour or so just got to go down stairs and get it" they nodded and I smiled sitting on the floor. "So how is she any news" they shook they're head and the waiting room door was thrown open. In walked Tohru's aunt and two cousins I sighed I really hated these people whey where they here.

"Grandpa there you are you can't just disappear like that what are you doing here anyway it's not like kyoko is good enough for us to come" I stood up and walked over to the overly annoying dark haired man.

"your grandfather is a grown man he can go and do as he pleases second of all kyoko is a person who is a hundred times better then you and your family combined so if you don't wanna be here go home ill make sure he gets to his house or you can stay here and be there for your cousin which I highly doubt" this got him to shut up.

"You can't talk to my son that way" his mom answered all huffy I shot her a glare. "I can talk to who I want and how I want got a problem with that leave" I was about to bitch slap her I was losing control. That was until I felt a tug on my sleeve I looked down at rins face. I smiled and picked her up before turning back to the three gawking people.

"You're lucky we are in the hospital and my children are here or I would make sure you had rooms to stay in tonight" the man regained his composure and pushed his glasses up. "Well I guess since grandfather is here surrounded by such delinquents we should stay as well make sure they don't use him for his money" I felt my eye twitch I wanted to claw their eyes out.

"Oh wonderful I'm sure mom would be happy to know once she is out of surgery" I sighed tohru was way to kind for her own good. I set rin down and looked at the time "I better go downstairs food should be here soon kids wanna come or stay with aunty tohru" they all opted to come apparently they didn't like Tohru's aunt.

"All right we will be backing Hana no" she smirked at me I knew she was going to give them one of her electrical shocks and curses. The twins held my hands and rin fallowed me closely she knew what this place was and Sesshomaru may have passed a couple hundred years ago but to us it was only a month or so. I sighed as we shuffled in the elevator and pressed the button for the lobby. "Mommy why are we at the hopsicle" I smiled softly to Kotoko.

"Grandma Kyoko got hurt and the healers are trying to make her all better she doesn't heal like we do baby humans have to have help" he nodded and the realization of why where here set in. "was she hurt like daddy was" I nearly cried and I looked down and Hana and shook my head.

"No baby Kyoko was hurt by a car and daddy he was hurt by a very bad man" she needed and clung to my leg. The elevator stopped and we all walked out and went outside to wait. "Saorie~ we brought you food and good looking men" I slapped the palm of my hand to my forehead and turned around.

Shigure was waving at my but he stopped I noticed yuki a man who was similar to yuki only with light silver hair and golden eyes and another dark haired dark eyes man where all staring at me. "Oh you have children with you are you watching them" I shook my head and snatched the food. "There mine rin here was adopted but that doesn't make her less mine the twin grew in my stomach like normal" I said as I looked in the bags of food.

"Yeah this is our mommy she's awesome also what are good looking men" I could have died when Hana asked. "Don't worry about it baby girl you will know when you are old enough" I felt her nod on the side of my leg.

"oh right well any way you know yuki this is ayame and this here is Hatori he is the soma family doctor" Kotoko ran up the doctor. "You're a doctor that's awesome I wanna be a doctor so I can help mommy with her wound" I groaned loudly.

My children are great but again are only five so no filters what so ever. "Your hurt let me take a look" I sighed and pushed my bangs over showing the scar which caused them all again to stare at me like I had three heads.

"The wound he is talking about is my right eye I can't use it not that I care I can see just fine" I smiled down to Kotoko and ruffled his hair. "How did you get that" I ignored shigure and handed a bag to Rin who took it happily.

"Mommy got it fighting the bad guy who killed our daddy but she doesn't like to talk about it" I sighed again my children needed a filter. "Oh I see and this bad guy was he ever caught for hurting your mommy and daddy" I shot a glare and the man Ayame.

"No and when he is caught no one will be able to help him now if you will excuse us Kyoko is still in surgery and we need to get back" I said promptly as I turned to the doors. "I don't know when I will be home but I will pay you back for the food thanks for bringing it" I said leading my kids away from the stunned group of men.

As we got back to the third floor Tohru's grandfather and family was standing waiting for the elevator. "Oh Saorie thank you for being here for tohru but I have to get back home I'm not as young as I would like to be so tire easily" I nodded.

"All right we will call you when there is an update" he smiled at me and I went back to the waiting room. After eating and waiting for a few hours the kids started to fall asleep "I have to go call my uncle to come get them I'll be right back".

I pulled my phone out and called the western palace. "Oh Saorie it's so good to hear from you how is your friend doing". I sighed and ran a hand threw my hair "not good Nano I can hear the messengers from the underworld she isn't going to make it".

I said that quietly even if I had tensaiga it would not have mattered there where different messengers these ones where saying that Kyoko has to pass it would help set Tohru's destiny in motion. "I'm sorry Saorie I know it is hard to go through this again with someone you care about" I nodded at the phone.

"Oh Nano the kids are getting tired would you mind sending someone to get them" I heard her shuffle around. "oh of course I will be there in 20 minutes I'm sorry about you not being able to stay here if I had my way that stupid panther would not even be on the council" I sighed and shrugged.

"its all right I will do whatever it takes to make sure that they can stay in their home you know that" I could almost hear her smile. "All right love I will see you soon" there was a click and I shoved my phone in my pocket and walked back in.

"Kids come on we are going to wait for Nano downstairs" they wined but got up I smiled. "Tohru I will be back" she nodded as I shuffled the kids out of the door and back downstairs to wait outside.

As we got out there I saw the soma clan was still just waiting there Hatori and shigure where smoking and Yuki and Ayame where fighting well yuki was ayame was talking a bunch of non-sense. "What are you all still doing here shouldn't you be home" yuki moved away from his brother and smiled at me.

"We decided we would wait and be here to support you and your friends" I blinked I may live with two of them but they were still strangers and they were doing this. "Ok but you got to make sure mommy doesn't cry into front of doctors" Kotoko said "yeah her right eye cries blood so it would cause problems" Hana finished.

I sighed "gee thanks kids give away all my secrets go play until Aunty Nano comes" they squealed and went to go play in the small jungle gym off to the side. "Is that true" Hatori asked he seemed concerned I just nodded watching my kids play smiling and laughing.

"I wish I was as tough as them" I said randomly with caused yuki to look at me. "How so miss Taishou" I smiled softly still watching the kids move around play jump swing and all that. "they lost their father not too long ago we moved losing the place they were born at now I can't live there with them for a year so I can get it back and there still so happy even rin who had been with there father the longest" I leaned against the wall.

"But you seem to be handling yourself really well" I looked up and smiled softly at shigure. "yeah well I'm actually a big ball of emotions waiting to burst I don't cry I don't scream and I don't get mad for them but really I'm devastated when their father died I was standing there I was empty I couldn't move or breath or think they snapped me out of it" I looked over as yuki stood near me.

"I think they're acting strong and smiling for you because kids are attuned to their parents in a level no one can guess" I smiled yes well it may be worse than for demons and their children. "You know that doesn't make me feel any better" I laughed out stopping the tears from flowing.

"Saorie I'm here" I leaned forward and smiled seeing Nano her stomach showing she was a few months pregnant. "Nano hey has it been 20 minutes already sheet the time flies" she laughed and wrapped me in a hug.

"How are you doing" I smiled at her and shrugged. "Oh you know the same as ever just more beat up and broken I would ask how you are but just by looking I can tell" she laughed and rubbed her stomach.

"Oh yeah I'm just a picture of awesomeness as you would say I'm sorry I wish I could stay longer but I have to get back" I nodded and called the kids over. "Ok guys behave I'll see you soon I promise" I was wrapped in hugs and was given kisses from my kids.

Nano put them in the car and I waved as they drove away once I couldn't see them I went back over to Hatori and Shigure stole the pack in Shigure's hand took a cig out and lit it. I took a couple drags to try to steady myself that's twice in 24 hours I had to leave my kids not to mention this whole thing with kyoko I was not doing good.

I finally calmed down after a few more drags "Saorie are you all right. My eyes went wide as I heard a phantom chime and a familiar voice saying good bye to me. I felt the tears stream down my face I wasn't sobbing, or blubbering they just kept coming. The somas finally say my bloody tears and my scared eye that was now open wide.

then I heard tohru scream she was just told kyoko had passed she lost her mother.

* * *

**_ok so this one you meet fb charas like yuki shigure ayame and hatori next chappy tohru moves in and kyo comes then they all go to ouran where fun shall begin oh plus secrets will be reveled muahahhahahahahhahahah secrets_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_yay im baaaaaack finally so next chappy is there first time in ouran and sao will be all dressed and enrolled as a boy and more iy people will be showing up so fun shall insue oh and zodiac member cant forget about them ooo and host club people yup i just got all excited_**

* * *

_**then I heard tohru scream she was just told kyoko had passed she lost her mother.**_  
it had been a couple weeks since i started living at the sohmas and kyoko had passed. i found out that shigure and yuki both just threw there trash in the kitchen, i would have cleaned it up but the smell was over whelming i just couldnt.

yuki and i spared everyday and i usually walked to school with him and would go see tohru, Uo, and Hana. the yuki stalker girls would always try to come bitch at me about who i was to yuki. yeah Hana and i would put a stop to them real quick it was fun.

my kids would come and spen the night on weekends at shigures which was some of the best times of my life.

i was actually healing from loosing sesshy it hurt still as if some one stabbed a white hot poker threw my heart but the pain was dulling ever so slightly everyday. tonight though we where alone had gone out to eat again and where walking back to the house.

"if we keep eating out like this im gonna need a bigger robe" shigure said as he sighed out. "maybe if you cleaned the kitchen i could cook" i scoffed out as i put my hands behind my head. "but Saorie thats a girls job especially a moms job" he whined out at me.

i shot him a glare "Sesshomaru handled the house hold stuff up until he got really sick then he had some help because i was getting over whelmed".

it wasnt a lie he took care of his lands and that entitled making sure his palace looked clean and i took care of mine and when he got bad he hired some one to make sure the palace staied lovely.

"well then its official you are such a plain little flower" i growled at him and sprung over tackling him to the ground. he seemed shocked and i missed the equally shocked look from yuki.

"i am anything but plain trust me on that one" i smelled a familer scent on the wind and looked up. i blinked as i stood up Tohru was walking up to a little yellow tent i tilted my head "Tohru".

i made my way down the hill Yuki and shigure fallowing me i heard her talking to her mother must have been a picture i felt a pang of hurt in my chest. she poked her head out of the tent to me she seemed flushed but i didnt say anyhting all i could do was stare.

all of the sudden i heard shigure laugh as if his head was going to explode i sighed then kneeled down infront of Tohru. "honey come on you can come to our house you have some explaining to do" she looked down and nodded before fallowing all of us to the house. when we finally got in i sat her down and made my self comfterble.

"Tohru what where you doing out there" she fiddled with her hair looking at the table. Shigure was still snickering to himself it took all of my retraint not to kick him in the head.

"well you see my grandfather is having to do some remodling on his house and since Uo and Hana dont have the room and i didnt know where you lived at plus its your pennence to live where ever i couldnt be a bother to you so that why i decided to try living on my own" i sighed i should have known.

"oh i thought it was wierd when you said you lived near by this morning all of this land belongs to the sohma family and i didnt remember anything about us renting it out" i blinked and looked at yuki. when did tohru come by this morning and why wasnt i woken up shigure i noticed actually stopped laughing.

"i can pay you i dont mind the bugs and dirt but i need the place to stay" i shook my head i wasnt going to allow that weather shigure said it was ok or not she would be staying here. there was a howl and from what i had learned from sesshy that ment there was a landslide nearby i couldnt tell where.

"there was a landslide" i blinked and looked at shigure how did he know it took a certain set of skills to understand the language of the dogs i lived with a dog demon but i still could only understand limited amount of it.

"was it close" i heard Yuki say i was still trying to figure out shigure i knew the sohmas where diffrent how else would they get recognition by the demon council but how diffrent where they. "close to the te- oh i mean not at all" i slapped my forehead with my hand idiot.

tohru shot up and ran out of the house to her tent i then smelled she had a cold i sihed how didnt i catch that before. "shigure you idiot" i growled out and took of after my friend the sohmas right behind me we got there and tohru was staring at the dirt covered tent in horrer.

"mom oh my god mom i have to get her out of there" she said franticaly as she started to dig which only made her drop. i was at her side instantly and felt her forhead "oh my gods tohru your burning up damn it i should have caught that sooner" i went to go pick her up but she shook her head.

"i have to get mom out of there what if she is hurt" i smiled softly at tohru she cherished that picture of her mother. "Tohru honey Kiyoko would not want you to push yourself any more you know that you need to rest and heal then you can go and get your mother out" she nodded to me and i smiled.

ignoring the stares from Shigure or yuki i picked Tohru up, to some one who dosnt know me they would assume i would have a hard time carrying her, since she was about the same hight and wieght as me but to thouse who knew me a demon was very strong.

thats why i was not supprised when shigure and yuki looked at me funny but neather said anything. "Saorie im sorry im making it hard for you to keep your secret" i shook my head at her.

"nah dont worry about it tohru if they find out they find out i dont care they know about the kids and a little about sesshomaru and if it means helpping you i will so shush and accept it" she nodded her face was so flushed i sighed.

i took her into the spare room and made sure she was covered up and resting i then went in to go get her some water until i remembered about the kitchen.  
so i just grabbed a water bottle and started to head back to the room i heard tohru tell shigure about her mother i stayed hidden in the shadows. letting them have there moment. thats when i noticed yuki he didnt see me but he stood at the door he was listening as well.

"its amazing" yuki finally said when tohru drifted off i just stood there wondering if i could learn a bit about the sohmas with them speaking freely with each other.

yuki talking about how he saw Tohru in class moved to the other side of the rooms away from the door. so i took his spot thats when i relized his eyes where glowing, abd he had summoned a bunch of rats to go get tohrus things out.

something was deffinatly off with the sohma family and i was going to find out what.

i slid into the room after yuki left and sat the water down before leaving and going to my room the colors of my mate caused tears to form, when rin first saw them she bawled her loss of sesshomaru still affected her greatly.

i sighed and threw my pjama shorts on along with a sports bra and flung myself into bed instatly falling asleep.

the next mourning i was woken up way to early by some way to loud crashing, so i did what any normal pissed of woken up pheonix would to. looked for the person to murder i looked in the room right across from mine tohru had her back to my yuki was staring at the idiot who had made the loud crashing sound.

"yuki Kyo's not home is he" he peered around me to see the oranged haired man. "oh Sao your up would you like breakfest" i snorted at him and he backed off remembering the last time some one woke me up early.

"oh no dont fight" i looked over the boy named Kyo had started to attack yuki but tohru with her pure heart just couldnt allow it. i sighed and looked at shigure "you know this wack job orange top" he just nodded.

i was about to ask how when i head a pop i turned and saw tohru holding a orange cat and kyo was missing "oh my god i turned him into a cat we need to get him to the hospital". i smiled and moved closeer to tohru "aw tohru you broke kyo thats not very nice" yup that sent her reeling so she picked kyo up and started running for the door.

i was giggling but when some celing fell and hit poor tohru in the head and she fell on yuki and kyo turning them into the dog and rat i just couldnt help but laugh. tohru yelling about breaking the boys was flailing around like crazy i was having to much fun for the morning. i fallowed her down the staires and to the door where she was trying to explain the situation to the mail man.

he looked at her like she was crazy and me like i belonged in some mental house because at this point i was rolling around holding my sides. doggy shigure grabbed the mail from the post man who praised him and left. "Saorie stop laughing i broke them" i just couldnt well ok i did when they started talking.

"Damn it how the hell am i going to explain this" i looked over to see kitty kyo hissing and spitting at rat yuki. "well if you hadnt been stupid in the first place it wouldnt have happened you dumb cat" kitty got in rats face. "say that again i dare you" rat looked kitty straight in the eyes "stupid cat" ok so not the same words still pissed kyo off.

"ok enough both of you there is no sense in lying anymore Saorie Tohru im the dog yuki here hes the rat and kyo is the cat anytime we are hugged by a gender of the oposite sex or our bodys become under a lot of stress we transform" i blinked oh so thats how he understood dogs he technically was one. "we transform back the only thing though is" there was a poof and three very naked men where standing infront of us.

tohru shrieked and hid her face in my shoulder i shrugged my late husband was a demon nothing suprises me. "we are naked" i sighed well that was a bit late but i guess its better then never. i took tohru in to the dining room for her to get over the inital shock her virgin eyes had seen "Saorie i think you should tell them about your true self".

i chocked on air "what why a curse is diffrent then being a demon i mean come on" she smiled at me. "you live with them its only fair and i know your kids dont enjoy hiding themselves" i sighed she was right it wasnt fair that i knew there secret and they didnt know mine.

"well now that we are all dressed i guess i can tell you the whole story" we nodded i decided to wait to tell them and knowing tohru that would only be to the end of the story. "well you see there are other members who transform into animals to there are 13 of us actually including yuki kyo and myself you see our family was cursed by the zodiac we are not sure how or when but it is there and only a select few know of the curse so please dont tell anyone" i nodded.

then hissed when tohru elbowed me in the ribs seeing as how i was still in pjs nothing stopped the contact "what " she gave me a look. "oh all right shigure yuki i have not been completely honest with you and kyo since your here just pay attention" they looked at me curiously.

i sighed "well you see my story started a few years ago i fell down this family well at my cousins place found out i was actually a demon married a demon after fighting another demon had demon babies lost my mate and now im here". i decided a cliff notes version was best well tohru didnt and she glared at me "what oh fine".

i sighed and began my story from the moment i lost my parents tell the moment i got to the sohma house the first day skipping out on all the smex and the demon council thats really none of there business. "so yeah thats my story" i said finally shigure blinked and the other to looked at me "Saorie dear i think im goign to call hatori you might have a fever". shigure said standing up and going to the phone.

"oh Hari good i think you need to come over Sao has a fever she is delerious" i huffed. "you guys turn into animals and i cant be a demon how rude see tohru this is why i didnt wanna tell them" she just shook her head at me.

"just show them it will be easier" i huffed again and stood up shigure had hung the phone up which i guess ment hatori was on his way. i sat back down "ill just wait for mister docter so no one will think im crazy".

i heard kyo whisper fat chance and i just wanted to squash his head with my foot stupid cats was never a fan well ok i loved cats but since buyo pushed me in not a fan. it was a good thing it was a saturday or else yuki and tohru would have to leave and i really couldnt do this with out tohru i would just play off the fever thing honestly.

"oh i think thats him now" Shigure said after 20 minutes of awkward silence when we heard the door bell. another two minutes and in walked Hatori in full docter mode who instantly came over to me. he placed a thermometer in my mouth and was taking my vitals when i dispursed the cloaking magic letting my full demon look shine the markings and everything.

most of my scars showed up as well while everyone but tohru gawked i took out the thermomiter and looked at it "oh look no tempeture so i guess im not halucinating right". "remarkible truly amazing so Akito was telling the truth there are demons" i looked at hitori and nodded. "yup there are which also might explain why i can hug you all with out you transforming" shigure looked confused.

"oh didnt i tell you im a little over hmm lets see" i started doing the math in my head (as the writer does the math in her to because i have no idea). "i was born i want to say about 1023 years ago" i said plainly not noticing the crazy looks i was getting. "but you look our age" i looked over at kyo and smiled happily.

"oh well actually i look younger then im supposed to good genes i guess im supposed to look 25 but for some reason i look 17 or around there demons age diffrently its a slow process my aunt and uncle look in there thirties maybe 40s but i can tell you there a hell of a lot older then i am" i siad as if it was nothing. "so your immortal" yuki asked curiously i shook my head.

"no i am not mortal but i will not live forever we do age just slowly demons can die from old age they can he killed in battle though it has to be something super savere and just like my late mate we can be killed by poisen but only sepcial kinds" he nodded accepting what i said.

"so that means your children" shigure and hotori said trying to wrap there heads around this. "they are demons atleast the twins are Rin was adopted by sesshomaru after he brought her back to life she is human" they nodded and i sighed.

"tohru i told them so now i have a propsition for you and Uo and Hana can come to how would you like to go to the most prestegus school around" she blinked and tilted her head. "oh right your other deals um well yeah i would love to it would be great and Uo and Hana would fallow im sure" i smiled.

"great ill make the call we shall all be going to ouran academy" i said happily i may not like school but i sure needed to get away from the sohmas.

* * *

**_ok so i know i havnt written and this one really sucks well two reason for thouse things one) i had to reinstal windows 7 because of some virus that my sisters put on here two) when i did redo the windows on my lappy it needed the letters on the bottum so things would be put back on but welllll my sisters picked off the sticker with the pretty little numbers so i do not have any more microsoft word any more which makes me very sad_**

**_and now that you know that i just kind of guessed on Saories age and here is the math ok so saorie was born around the time sesshy was so he about 500 when the inuyasha series started according to websites then the 19 years as a human so you get 519 there then there was a year jump after she found out she was preggo so 520 add three years tell sesshy dies 523 then another 500 years for the whole back to the future thing thats 1023 it makes sense in my head at least lol...so review and tell me what you think_**


End file.
